


J2 x Teen!Reader: Names

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [6]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joking Around, Nicknames, THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE CREEPY FICS, getcha mind outta the gutter, meaning THEY THE BOYS' FRIEND, the reader is a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames are just so fun, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 x Teen!Reader: Names

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Again, I will remind you that in this, the reader is technically the boys' friend. So keep your fantasies to yourself xD.  
> This one was fun. I love the way you can make up names for them so easily.  
> 2nd Note: I ALMOST LOST THIS BECAUSE I PASTED OVER IT AND THEN CLOSED IT AFTER IT SAVED. THANK GOD FOR BACKUP ON DEVIANTART. xoxo

“Cut!” the director yelled through the set. “Good work, guys.” The director looked at you. “You too, (YN).” You grinned in response as Jared and Jensen made their way towards someone carrying a food tray with little sandwiches and treats. You followed them.  
“Hey, you’re, uh... What-her-face,” Jared said, waving his hand around as he munched on a Twizzler.  
“(YN),” you told him.  
“Right, (YN).”  
“That was really good acting for a... How old are you?” Jensen added, eating his own little sandwich.  
“Sixteen,” you said.  
“A sixteen year old?”  
“Yeah.” You shrugged.  
“Where did you learn all that stuff?”  
“I took drama. And fiction writing.”  
“Fiction writing?” Jared repeated.  
“It helped.” Jared nodded and chewed off the end of another Twizzler. Jensen sighed.  
“Hungry,” he said.  
“Hungry?” Jared asked.  
“I’m hungry. For, like, food.” You laughed a little, along with Jared.  
You got an idea.  
“Does Ackles want some snackles?” you asked teasingly. He furrowed his brow.  
“Does Ackles want what?” he asked. You giggled.  
“Does Ackles want some snackles?” you repeated for him.  
“Where did you come up with that?” You shrugged with a smirk and checked your watch.  
“Got to go. Mom’s waiting to see the set real quick,” you sighed, the thought of your mother showing everyone embarrassing pictures of you on her phone clouding your mind as you dug through your pocket for your iPod. “Later, Jared,” you said, walking away. “Later, Snackles,” you added with a chuckle.  
“She just called me ‘Snackles,’” Jensen said, pointing at your figure as it walked away.  
“Yes, she did,” Jared laughed aloud.  
Within only a mere few hours, everyone on set was calling Jensen ‘Snackles.’  
“Snackles,” you greeted the next day.  
“Why does everyone call me that?” he asked, just a little bit annoyed, but mostly amused.  
“It’s funny.”  
“Well, how come I get a nickname? Why don’t you give Jared a nickname?”  
“It’ll come to me at some point, Snackles.” You giggled again.  
“Guys, guys, look at this,” Jared rushed as he held his phone to both yours and Jensen’s faces. There was some sort of video on YouTube paused on the screen. “This is seriously cool,” he added as he clicked the play button.  
You grinned.  
“Well, aren’t you just Radalecki?” you laughed.  
“I’m just what?” he asked you.  
“You’re all Radalecki with your cool video.”  
“Is that my new nickname?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Well, it’s much better than ‘Snackles,’” Jensen said as he watched the video on the phone. The video ended quickly, and you didn’t catch much of it because you were thinking about all the fun you could have with Jensen and Jared’s names. Jared took back the phone and slipped it in his pocket.  
“Cool, right?” he asked.  
“Very Radalecki,” you nodded, unable to hold a chuckle. Jared chuckled back before someone’s voice called out ‘Snackles’ and ‘Radalecki.’  
“Word travels fast, Radalecki,” Jensen joked and poked his co-star’s arm.  
“Shut up, Snackles,” Jared poked him back. They left you there.  
“Aw, don’t leave!” you called after them, mocking hurt. “Jared, you’re making me all Sadalecki! Jensen, come Backles!” They both shook their heads in amusement.  
“Bet you ten bucks I can come up with a name for her first,” Jensen said.  
“You’re on,” Jared agreed.

Extended Ending  
“Hey, (YN),” Jensen called you over. “Come here.” You caught up to him and saw the script he was holding. You looked it over.  
“Script changes?” you asked. “Last minute, too.” You found a few lines of yours that had slight changes to them, but not so major that you would have to re-memorize them.  
“Hey, Jensen,” Jared greeted, meeting with the two of you. He gave you a look, “(NN).” You gasped.  
“Oh, my God, Padalecki!” you chuckled, pushing him a little.  
“I win, Jensen,” he grinned proudly. Jensen sighed and pulled out his wallet, counting out the money to pay the winner of the bet.


End file.
